


Probing

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bones answers Marlena’s odd questions.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Leonard McCoy, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Marlena Moreau
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Probing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s been a particularly boring day in sickbay, not because there haven’t been any injuries, but because there hasn’t been anyone worth healing. He’s turned two lieutenants and three ensigns away after their away mission debacle, as four don’t have the captain’s favour and he just doesn’t like the fifth one’s face. But an attractive yeoman did come with a broken elbow, and Nurse Chapel agreed to patch her up in exchange for a hand job in the back room.

That leaves Leonard alone to scrub the blood off the biobeds from yesterday’s mass execution. Most of the time, he leaves that job to his minions, because that’s what they’re for, and senior officers shouldn’t be bothered with manual labour. But every so often, Leonard misses the tangy, coppery scent of _blood_ , and he enjoys cleaning up his own mess.

He’s halfway down the second one when sickbay’s doors whisk open. He glances back, sees it’s the captain’s woman, and straightens out just in case. It doesn’t _look_ like there’s anything wrong with Marlena Moreau, but she’s one of the few officers that would merit a full inspection. If she needs his help in any way, he’ll provide it. He has a sneaking suspicion he’d disappear if he didn’t.

Marlena spots him and wanders right over, ignoring everything else in the room. Her full hips sway as she walks, blue tunic sweeping low down her breasts, and Leonard’s _almost_ tempted to look. She’s a thoroughly attractive woman, but she’s taken, and by the one man Leonard’s not willing to challenge. The subtle smirk on her rouged lips is a dangerous thing that Leonard almost wants to walk away from. 

She reaches him, stopping perilously close—Leonard’s tempted to take a step back. If she does try and seduce him, it’ll only be trouble. Touching her would earn the captain’s wrath, but so would defying her. From the way her eyes rake down his body, he imagines he’s going to have to make that choice soon. Then she opens her soft lips and purrs, “Doctor... what do you think of our captain?”

Leonard lifts a brow. He wasn’t expecting that. If she wanted an affair, she’d be better off not name-dropping the man that owns them all. But then, maybe this is no seduction. Maybe it’s just a simple lesson. Leonard grunts, “I’m loyal.”

Marlena chuckles. Her voice is deliberately low and husky—she knows exactly what she’s doing. “I didn’t mean _that_. What I’m wondering is... what do you _think_ of him?” Her eyes flicker up, burning into his from beneath thick lashes. Leonard frowns. 

“Could you be more specific?”

“Do you find him attractive?”

Leonard _stares_ at her. It’s such a strange question. He knows his answer without even having to think about it, but he weighs out his options before he gives it. He doesn’t want to spurn her man, but he also doesn’t want to imply that he’s competition, even if Jim would be a man worth fighting for. Because he can’t tell which answer she’s after, he gives the truth: “Of course.”

Marlena’s smirk widens. “Just ‘of course’? That’s all you’ve got?”

Leonard scowls. “He’s the hottest person on the ship. What’d you want me to say?”

Marlena pulls her lips into a mock pout, as though wounded that he placed Jim above her. Of course he did. Marlena’s pretty, but Jim’s one of the most handsome men Leonard’s ever seen. He’s the sort of old Greek god that most humans could only dream of. And he must be a _beast_ in bed, but Marlena would know about that better than Leonard. 

She recovers from her feigned hurt and muses, “So you’re interested, then. And would you want to act on that?” Leonard just keeps staring. The question sounds suspiciously like a trap. She clicks her tongue and clarifies, “It’s alright, Doctor. I’m simply asking what you’d do to him if given the chance.”

Leonard feels like a mouse that a cat’s toying with. He bristles but grumbles, “What do you want to hear? That I’d fuck his brains out if I could? Of course I would. Anyone would. Half the reason most of us are loyal is on the off-chance he’ll let us blow him.”

“So you want to blow him?”

His nose wrinkles. “What do you want, Lieutenant?”

“ _Would_ you blow him?” she presses. “If the captain asked, would you get down on your knees, open that nice mouth of yours, take his dick inside your mouth and suck it with everything you had?”

Leonard probably would. He’d want the favour returned afterwards, but he’d still go for the first round. And he wouldn’t be waiting with a knife in his boot like most others. If he got on his knees for the captain, it’d really be _getting on his knees for his captain_ , rather than some harebrained scheme to catch Jim with his pants down.

Marlena seems to be asking just that. Leonard stiffly nods. Marlena tells him, “That’s good to know, Doctor. _Very_ good.” Her eyes flicker up, somewhere just over his shoulder—Leonard turns to see where she’s looking but can’t see anything there. She doesn’t say anything else for a moment either: she seems to be just waiting, and for one horrible second, Leonard wonders if that’s because she expects _him_ to disappear like so many of Jim’s enemies.

But he doesn’t. And Marlena purrs for it, “It looks like you’ll live another day.”

Leonard’s frown deepens. Marlena backs away, and then she turns to go. Leonard gets the distinct impression that Jim’s going to hear every word. 

He can only hope Jim’s into it too, and maybe he’ll get to have even more fun on his biobeds than just slaughtering his patients.


End file.
